Mom Squared
by UltimateSinner69
Summary: regina mils, fierce mommy who only wants to luv her child,,,, , , , ,, collides w emma swan, former foster child w total mommy issues,,,,,, ,,, , , , , , ,
regina mills was not someone to fck w, especially when it came to her son. so when this binch emma swan came to storybrooke finna slide into henry's life as his Real Mother™ u can only imagine the nasty thoughts that went through regina's head. and when i say nasty,,, , , , , , , i mean that both 'i want to murder u' and 'i want to slam u against a wall and fck u silly'.

regina mills was HUNTIN for this binch. she would come at her neck at any! time! she didn't care if they were at granny's diner or town hall, she was ready to throw hands! ! ! binch went as far as to pull up the receipts from her past. abandoned on the side of the road? rough childhood? time in jail? YIKES. wait lets go back to 'abandoned on the side of the road'. regina was fuckin intrigued! i mean, yah sure, she totally knew her deeds as evil queen and casting the curse had to have thrown her into a rough life but,,,, , , , , yikes.

so, w the usual Regina Mills™ way, she took this dirt right to emma.

"emma, by golly, read some where that u were abandoned,,,, so sad." regina said while strutting into the sheriffs station in the same fashion of those on project runway. (some good shit go check it out)

"binch, i cannot believ e. u come into mY OFFICE-" emma began

"my office. everything is mine. this town is mine, henry is mine, and u know what, ur mine too. everyone in this fckin town is mine." regina finished.

"oh shit, I'm urs? /? ? ?" emma said w hopeful ass eyes

"yah the fuck u are but why do i feel like ur getting a little weird abt it, i literally just want to end u" regina said w confusion

"end me, mommy" emma pleaded

"twKEJGKLWRJGRG" regina verbally keysmashed.

"pls punish me, mommy" emma continued

"well shit if u insist, get ur lil ass over here and suck on my tiddies" regina demanded.

so emma su kk k ked on dem tiddies like they were a nice cold popsicle in the middle of a warm summer day. she sucked and sucked as if it would reveal the true identity of ted cruz, the zodiac killer. as if it would bring Commander Lexa Griffins back to life, rip 3/3/16, we know ur dreaming of clarks tiddies in the after life.

regina's really getting off on this, i mean tbh her tiddy is probably bruised and sore but shit if this wasn't her kink, , , , , ,

madame mayor grabs that binch by the back of her hair and brings her face to face.

"call me mommy again" regina says w that fuck me voice (i know u all know what the fck I'm talking abt, bless lana parrilla, rip my panties)

"MOMMY!" emma screams, my girl is enthusiastic af w this mommy kink, #bless.

so they kiss, they get som going on, its getting heated, when all of a sudden emma pulls away and dead ass looks regina in the eye. regina's got this _'u did not just break off that kiss, i was rlly killing it, I'm always killing it tho bc I'm literally always killing'_ look on her face. which u can imagine is a loaded look w all that wrapped into it,, , , , ,

"u might be my mommy,,,, , , , but lets get sum thin straight madame mayor. i'm captain, now. i'm a certified Top and i will not BE topped. i think its v clear u **think** ur a top, but rlly ur a power bottom, ok? ? ? ? ? " (this is for all u Top!Regina's out there)

"miss swan, i dont know why u think i know these terms but o k ?" regina said

"now i'm gonna ask u to spank me but i'm a top and don't u forget it" emma said while making that face jim from the office makes at the camera.

then suddenly

"SPANK ME MOMMY" emma yelled

"fck, my pleasure" regina says and she spanks.

—

this is where they do the frick frack a doodily do but even my sinful ass doesn't feel like depicting that to yous. hmu on tumblr if u looking for some good smut tho, i got all the recs.

—

they're mid bangin each other when mary margaret's pure lil innocent soul walks into the sheriff's office.

"OH MOMMY YAHHHHH PUT IT IN ME" emma's screamin and howlin.

"jus se es ss emmmmamamamm EMMA A/? / / / / ? ?" mary margaret tried to say something but how do you react to a mommy kink? like witnessing it in real life? bc contrary to popular belief, i wouldn't know. sounds wild tho.

"oh my f UC ckK" emma screams and tries to cover herself but mary margaret's already booked it my friends, she's outta there, much like u probably should have been when u read the description on this fic but like to each their own

there's this deep dark laugh coming from regina's throat, like one that would probably require u wear ear condoms before hearing it or you'll cum on the spo t

emma's like "jesus? ur inside me right now maybe take out ur fingers before u start laughing?"

regina doesn't give one fuck tho, they finish their activities and then regina resolves back into that laugh and emma's curious af!

"what's going on, what's so funny" emma questioned

"so this is really gonna blow ur mind and like bear w me bc this is abt to be the joke of the century and i don't even care that this is gonna ruin my plans bC THE LOOK ON UR FACE. ugh its gonna be so worth it. now remember I'm still ur mommy u cant ever take that back, thats not something u come back from. promise me ur mine binch?" regina said

"shit ofc, I'm A Slave 4 U © Britney Bitch 2001" Emma confessed

"ok so ur mom just saw us bang, and she doesn't even know ur her kid bc i cast the curse henrys always babbling about like that shIT HAPPENED. he's like 100% factual on that shit besides the whole me being unjustly terrible. shit i had my reasons. i have flaws,,, ,, , , , lemme live ok. but anyways yah binch u thought! u rlly did! u got fucked by the evil queen and snow white walked in and saw, omg bless, i wish i had friends to laugh abt this w but i def trapped my only friend under the library. aahhhhhhh good times, so when are u gonna get between my legs and enjoy ur lunch, sheriff?" regina laid this out w emma still naked in her arms.

"shit that was whack and maybe its true but like… .. . . . .. i'm just tryna get fckkedddd, , ,, let's get back to business, mommy :-)" emma was easily persuaded by the power of pussy.


End file.
